


A Thirst for Affection

by EeveeGurl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Cuddling, Daryl likes the way Michonne smells and vice versa, Daryl was a virgin, Deep kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hickies, Hugging, Kissing, Lawyer Michonne, Mechanic Daryl, Mentions of PTSD, Michonne has a thing for muscles, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slight Pain Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Veteran hospitals, alcohol use, clubs and dancing, cunninglingus, excessive sexual licking, further tags to be added, handjobs, hints of religious undertones, mental health, mentions of Holes by Louis Sachar, mentions of cemeteries, mentions of child death, minor heavy petting, minor sexual situations, penetrative vaginal sex, slightly rough sex, talks of menstrual cycles, vomiting and nausea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeGurl/pseuds/EeveeGurl
Summary: Michonne's day couldn't get any worse. She was just fired from her job. Her favorite heels just broke. And now her car has broke down. Just what she needed.... maybe it is.





	1. Ch. 1

Could this day honestly get any worse? Michonne thought as she stormed out of the law firm she’d been working at for the last 5 years, at least up until five minutes ago. The box she carried contained pictures of her son who would forever be 3 years old, her framed law degrees, the Scentsy she used for her occasional anxiety and to simply make her office smell good, and the heating pad she kept at work for when she was on her menstrual cycle. Seriously, Blake and Co law firm could kiss her ass. She hated working for them anyways. 

Unlocked her car, she shoved the box into the back seat and slammed the door shut. She glared at the fancy sign above the front office doors and yanked open the driver’s door and moved to get in, only to stumble when the heel of her right slipper broke. She leaned back and looked down on it. Great. Wonderful. These were her favorites heels. She groaned and got into the car, leaning down to pick up the broken off heel and shut the door. She removed the slippers, tossing them into the passenger’s side and sat there for a moment. 

She would not cry. Michonne refused to cry. Not over the damn assholes at Blake and Co, not over a broken heel, and especially not over the fact that she’d been a month away from buying a new car and six months away from being able to lease out a building so she could open her own law firm. She took a deep shuddering breath. Right now all she wanted to do was go home, get into some comfy pajamas and sit on her couch with a tub of ice cream and watch her favorite Disney films. 

Putting the key in the ignition, she turned it. The car sputtered and died. “No, baby… please, don’t do this right now.” She tried it again, and again the car sputtered. “Please please please… just get me out of here.” She tried again and the ignition turned and started. She sighed with relief and leaned back in her seat, sending a silent thanks to God above.

Michonne put the car in drive. It squealed in complaint, but moved when she lightly pressed on the gas. Halfway home, the car started sputtering again. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, begging for it to please don’t die right now. When smoke began billowing out from under the hood, she let out a soft sob. She could not afford this right now! She turned into a parking lot which, by coincidence or fate, happened to be a locally owned garage she’d been hearing a lot about lately. She parked in front of the lobby and sat in her car, sobbing nearly uncontrollably. 

She must’ve been sitting in her car for some time, hands covering her face and leaning over her steering wheel. Next thing she knew, there was a gentle tap on her window. She looked over, cheeks wet from her tears and eyes rimmed red. She saw a handsome man with short golden brown hair standing next to her door, a look of concern on his face and the brightest blue eyes she’d ever seen peering at her with worry. Swallowing thickly, she pressed the button to roll the window down. 

“Y’okay, ma’am?” His voice was just as sweet as his face with a thick Georgia accent. He was wearing a black tank top with a little gold name tag that said ‘Daryl - Owner’ covered in oil and grease, thick arms in a similar state of dirty. “Y’been sittin out ‘ere fer ten minutes…” His voice was laced with concern and held no judgment for the teary state she was in. 

Michonne stared at him blankly for a moment. If she was being honest with herself, it’d been a long time since anyone asked her that and truly meant it, not since her baby boy Andre passed. The words seemed to open the flood gates and she started sobbing even harder, hiding her face in her hands. The man outside her car stood there awkwardly for a moment. She really didn’t know what to do at this point. She couldn’t afford to get her car fixed. She knew it was a piece of shit and would cost too much. Now that she didn’t have a job, she would have to use her savings until she found another one. 

“Uh… h-here, why don’t ya come inside?” The door opened and the mechanic held out a dirty hand for her to take. She didn’t even care as she took his hand and let him gently pull her out of the car. She wasn’t even wearing shoes and she didn’t have an extra pair. A quick glance into the car at the box in the back and the broken heel in the passenger’s seat told him exactly what must have happened. Not wanting her to cut her feet on rock or broken glass, he gently picked her up bridal style. 

“Glenn, can y’check the car out, ‘n have Carol bring some coffee t’me office.” He walked to the door, thanking the other mechanic when he opened it for him. It was much cooler inside the building. Atlanta was always hot and humid. The woman was sobbing almost uncontrollably into his shoulder, arms wound around him tightly. He carried her down a hallway and into his office, which was usually always open. “‘M gonna set y’down here, ok-” She whimpered and held onto him tighter. “Okay, okay…” He kept his voice soothing when she started sobbing even more.

It’d been too long since she felt safe in a man’s arms. After what her boyfriend had done to her son she hadn’t let a man touch her. Mike was in prison now. She ignored any letters he sent her and even told the prison to stop sending them to her or she would sue them for allowing him to break his restraining order. This man, however, Daryl, he was warm and while he smelled off sweat and engine oil, she found she wasn’t disgusted by the scent, it was actually rather soothing, almost like how her father had smelled all her life until he passed when she was 20. She felt the man sit down and hold her in his lap. His arms were wrapped tight around her, large hands gently petting her back and down her arm, never going for her chest or below the waist. 

A gentle knock on the door made the lawyer look over to see a sweet looking woman holding a styrofoam cup of coffee. Daryl thanked her quietly and took. The grey-haired woman left, closing the door until it was only ajar. Sniffling a bit, Michonne sat up enough to take the coffee. She knew it’d probably be gross, stale office coffee, but she nodded something warm to calm her nerves. Taking a sip, she made a surprised sound at how good it actually tasted. She glanced over at the man, who was giving her a bit of an amused smirk. Blushing, she looked back down. She could feel his hand on her back still, but his other hand was on the arm of the chair. 

She wasn’t used to men being respectful. She took another sip and leaned against him again. His scent relaxed her. She closed her eyes between sips of the coffee, head tucked under his chin. When she was almost done with the coffee, she felt calm enough to sit up again and set it aside on the desk in front of them. She felt so damn embarrassed and looked at the man with a sheepish smile, but he only handed her a tissue from the table next to them. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Michonne whispered, taking the tissue and rubbing her eyes with it. “I’ve never lost control of my emotions like this before, I guess everything just kind of hit all at once.” 

Daryl shook his head with a sweet smile. “I didn’t mind. Was kinda nice holdin a beautiful woman in my arms. Usually, they run screamin.” He reached up, gently wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “Y’okay?” He asked again, softer this time. 

Swallowing thickly, she nodded after a moment. “I will be.” The compliment made her chest ache in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. “Um… about my car. I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to afford for you to fix it.”

Daryl stared at her for a moment with a calculating gaze. He shook his head. “Don’t worry about payment.” She opened her mouth to protest, but he gave her a sweet smile. “... Everyone needs a lil help sometimes.” He whispered, fingers gently petting her back again. “It ain’t charity ‘r pity… s’just my way of doin God’s work.” 

The words made her heart swell. She felt fresh tears gathering in her eyes and leaned down into his embrace again. His shirt was gripped tightly with one fist while the other held the tissue. She felt his arms tighten around her and sighed softly, relaxing again after a few minutes. She stared at the door for a while, listening to the mechanic’s breathing and heartbeat. The sound of the tv in the lobby was muffled and she could almost hear the sound of a drill in the garage. She took this quiet moment to look around his office. 

There wasn’t much. A filing cabinet, a few pictures on the walls most of which were of the garage’s employees all grinning brightly and hugging onto each other with Daryl in the middle. They looked like a family and she missed having something like that. Looking around some more, she saw some papers on his desk, a cup of coffee, a statue of a squirrel wearing an orange vest holding a rifle with a plaque that said ‘Gone Huntin’. She giggled a bit. He didn’t seem to spend a lot of time in his office. There wasn’t a TV in here, only a computer which she assumed he did the garage’s finances on. 

“You own this place?” She asked softly. He gave an affirmative murmur. “How long?” 

Daryl hummed a bit in thought. “Almost ten years I think.” He felt so relaxed. He normally hated touching anyone he didn’t know. It’d taken him two years to get used to all the high fives, fist bumps, shoulder bumps, and hugs he’d get from his employees. Here he was, holding a woman he’d never met, and it felt so right. She felt good. She smelled good, like a mix of honey and vanilla. He’d never truly been attracted to anyone, usually had sex just for the hell of it. This woman in his arms, he felt he could truly enjoy. “What’s yer name?” He whispered, nose buried in the dreads of her hair. 

“... Michonne Keita.” Was whispered back to him. Her fingers pet along his chest, feeling the hard muscle. She did love a man with muscle. After a moment, a knock came to the door and she sat up when an Asian man peeked in. 

“Daryl, we’re done with the car.” Glenn smiled at Michonne and stepped back out. Michonne figured that was her cue to get up and face the world outside. As soon as she was out of his lap, she missed his warmth and scent right away. She grabbed her cup of coffee and tossed the soiled tissue into the trash can by his desk. 

“Let’s go see what they’ve done.” Daryl stood up as well and reached under his desk for a pair of flip flops Beth kept under there. He didn’t really know why, but he didn’t really care. He’d buy her a new pair. “Here, you can wear these.” Michonne smiled shyly and slipped them on. Daryl put a hand on the small of her back to lead her out of his office.

Since she’d be an emotional wreck when he brought her through she hadn’t seen what the lobby looked like. The walls were a nice, freshly painted white color that made the pale grey and blue tiles stand out. On the walls were pictures of different cars and motorcycles, Daryl standing next to each one with one or two of the other mechanics. The lobby was very nice with a nicely sized TV and big windows with the shades pulled down to keep the Atlanta heat out. Under the TV was the front desk, the grey-haired woman sitting at it typing away at a computer. She looked up when she saw them come through and smiled sweetly before returning to her work. 

Daryl took Michonne through the front door and to her car which was sitting in a parking spot just near the door. Glenn was just getting out of it when he saw them. He handed Michonne the keys. “So, I had to replace the transmission and brake pads. Whoever worked on this car last really messed up the bolts, so it took me a while, but I got it fixed with new bolts.” He didn’t mention the price since he knew Daryl would more than likely not charge her, even though it was well into the thousands. 

Daryl nodded and clapped Glenn on the shoulder. “Good job, man, Thanks fer yer help. Go ahead n go take lunch. I know Maggie’s waitin out back fer ya.” Glenn smiled and nodded, bid Michonne a good day and walked away. Daryl opened the door of Michonne’s car for her and she stepped up to it. “Wait… uh…” The mechanic swallowed thickly, heart racing. He’d never felt like this for anyone and he didn’t want it to stop.

Michonne stopped and looked at him. She could feel her own heart beating faster with anticipation. As she waited for him to say something, she debated with herself whether or not she thought dating someone at this moment in time would be a good idea. Daryl seemed like a truly good man, and if she was being honest with herself, she needed something good in her life after the shit show she's been through. His cheeks were flushed and she could see his hands shaking with nerves. She smiled. “Are you busy Friday?”

Daryl’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. “Uh… no. The shop’ll be closed fer Memorial Day.” He closed the shop every year for Memorial Day. “Only thing I gotta do is go to the military cemetery jus outside of the city.” He also usually did a BBQ, but if she was asking him out, he could always schedule it for the next day and just close the garage early.

She stared at him for a moment. He must have had a family that was in the military. She didn’t question him on it, figuring he would tell her at some point if this first date went anywhere. “... Would you have dinner with me, then?”

“I’d love to,” Daryl breathed out. Such a beautiful woman wanted to have dinner with him. There was no way he was going to reject her. “Um… what time ‘n where? I’ll take y’anywhere y’wanna go, jus name it.”

Michonne giggled softly, feeling her own cheeks heat up. She bent down to lean into her car for her purse, feeling his eyes go to her ass. She wasn’t mad about it, she was quite proud of her ass. She stood back up. “What's your phone number? We can work out the details later.” As he rattled off his number to her, she thought about what kind of dresses she had in her closet that would keep the man’s attention. She texted his number so he could save it into his own phone. “Thank you, Daryl. I-I don’t even know what to say. You’ve done something really amazing for me.” The lawyer stepped around her door so she could hug onto his waist. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.” 

The mechanic wrapped his arms around her, nose burying in her dreads again and breathing her scent in deeply. It would be two days before he saw her again. “Y’don't gotta pay me back. Y’jus take care of yerself, ‘n come back if y’ever have any problems with yer car again.” 

She leaned back and smiled up at him, hand reaching up to pet his cheek gently. While she normally hated facial hair, Daryl’s light brown scruff felt good against her hand and he looked really good with it. “Thank you,” she whispered and leaned up to press a very gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. His cheeks were bright pink when she stepped back, making her giggle softly. She got into her car and put her seatbelt on as he gently shut the door. “I’ll text you later.” The mechanic nodded and stepped back as she turned the ignition. The car started up right away and she put it into reverse. 

As she drove away, Daryl’s heart continued to race. Friday. He had a date with the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. He didn’t really have much in way of appropriate clothes to wear for dates since he hadn’t been on one in ages. He’d have to ask Carol to go shopping with him. If he was going to date this woman, he wanted to do it right. He turned to walk back into the garage and froze when he saw every one of his employees, even Glenn and his wife Maggie, grinning at him like idiots.

“What?” He groused at them. 

Abraham put both index fingers in his lips and wolf-whistled loudly. Rosita was clapping and whistling herself while everyone else just grinned at him. Carol walked up to him. “You dog. She’s gorgeous.” She nudged her hip with his while he just glared at her, leaning away a bit. “We’ll go shopping tomorrow.” 

“Thanks,” he grumbled and looked at everyone else. “Yeah yeah! Get t’work! Maybe we’ll close early if no one else shows up!” As he went back inside, he heard them all laughing. He couldn’t help smiling and running a hand through his short hair. He felt so happy. And if things went well with her, his life would be complete.


	2. Ch. 2

Over the next couple of days, Michonne texted Daryl back and forth. The man was sweet, caring and had a sassy sense of humor. She loved it. She’d never met a man like him before who truly seemed to care about her emotions and even offered to bring her ice cream when she ran out while she was upset. It didn’t take her long to take him up on that offer. When he showed up on her doorstep, he didn’t only have ice cream, he had some take out and a bottle of wine. Even though she still barely knew him, she still let him into her house on Thursday night. She didn’t care if she was only wearing an old t-shirt that reached her mid thighs and panties.

They settled on her couch, sharing the fried rice and bourbon chicken from a locally owned Asian shop. She was curled up under a blanket, pressed against him. They talked quietly. She told him about what happened at her last job, and when he offered to go kick their asses she giggled and shook her head. She’d been looking in newspapers and online for any firms hiring in Atlanta, but there were none at the moment. She had plenty of savings to last few at least a few months, but she’d been wanting to save up to buy a new car and open her own law firm.

She put the box of rice on her living room table and hugged his arm. He was still wearing his clothes from work, and it touched her that he cared so much he hadn’t gone home to change or shower, just came right to her. She nuzzled his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He set his own box down and settled back on the couch, wrapping his arm around her. Michonne happily cuddled up against him, fingers gripping the front of his shirt. She sighed softly, staring at the fire she had lit in the fireplace. It was hot in Atlanta, but she needed the comfort of the fire.

“What’re you gonna do?” Daryl asked softly as his fingers pet her arm. 

“I don’t know.” She responded with a soft sniffle. “I’ve got plenty in savings to last me a few months, but it’s gotta all go to bills and my house payment. I just bought this house a few months ago and there are still a couple of things that need to be fixed.”

“Like what? If it’s somethin simple I can fix it.” He looked down at her, blue eyes shimmering like stars in the firelight. The sight made her breath catch in her throat and she looked down at his chest, fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt.

“The shower head in my bathroom needs replaced, as does the facet. My kitchen sink doesn’t drain properly, and I was wanting to install a dishwasher. The basement is only half finished. I was going to make it like a family gathering room, but now I don’t know.” She didn’t really have any friends. She’d lost most of them when Mike went to jail. So, she’d kind of given up on that. “But, you don’t have to do any of this, Daryl. You’ve got your shop to take care of.”

The mechanic snorted a bit and took a sip of the wine from his glass. “Glenn ‘n Carol can handle the shop. They’ve worked there as long as I’ve owned it.” He looked down at her again, cheeks flushing lightly and she knew it wasn’t the wine. He’d only had the single glass. 

His eyes were dancing over her face, lingering on her lips before returning to her eyes. She was surprised they didn’t go lower to her chest or along her shoulder where the large shirt was sliding down. Really, Michonne felt she shouldn’t be surprised anymore. Daryl was a respectful man, had been the whole three days they’d known each other. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly and she felt a bit of pride at the knowledge that he found her so attractive. She scooted a bit closer to him, resting her head under his chin as she’d done at the garage. 

“Jus let me know what y’decide. I don’t mind takin time off from the garage.” His chin rested on the top of her head gently, fingers trailing lightly across her bare shoulder. The light touch made her shiver and she closed her eyes. 

“If you do, I’m going to want to pay you,” Michonne whispered back. She wasn’t going to have him do all that work on her house and not pay him. 

“Gettin t’see ya on a regular basis would be payment enough fer me.” His voice was light and jovial, but Michonne could hear genuine feelings in it. 

She took a deep breath and listened to his heartbeat. It was racing with nerves and she couldn’t help smiling. His heart always seemed to race around her. Feeling warm from the wine, fire and his body she felt herself drifting off to sleep. If Daryl noticed, he didn’t seem to mind. He shifted just a bit to get more comfortable, making Michonne whine a bit. When he settled her on his chest in a more comfortable position, she fell right to sleep. 

 

She woke the next morning in her bed, covered by her blankets. She sat up a bit in confusion and looked around. Tensing a bit, she realized she’d fallen asleep with a man she barely knew in her house. Biting her bottom lip, she reached between her legs to feel for anything pain but stopped before she could even move her panties aside. Daryl wouldn’t do something like that. The fact that he wasn’t in the bed with her only made her feel bad for suspecting he would take advantage of her while she was sleep.

She got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. While in the shower she thought about some of the things Daryl said last night. He’d suggested she go to the bank and see about getting a loan for opening her own law firm. If her credit was good, which she knew was, it should be fairly easy. It couldn’t hurt to at least try, she thought. She finished in the shower and pulled on some tight jeans and a tank top. She tied her hair back into a bun and pulled on some high heel boots. As she walked out of her bedroom she heard a bang and a soft curse come from the kitchen. Grabbing a bat from the hall closet, she slowly and silently as she could, walked through the living room and peeked into the kitchen.

She spotted boots and a pair of dirty jeans sticking out from under her sink and stared, lowering the bat. She recognized the boots from what Daryl was wearing yesterday. “Daryl..?” She set the bat down as Daryl carefully sat up and looked up at her with a sheepish smile. “What’re you doing?”

“Fixin yer sink. Needs a new pipeline, these are rusted all t’hell.” He pulled a red rag out of the back of his jeans and wiped his hands. “S’an easy fix.”

Michonne opened her mouth to say she hadn’t decided she wanted him to fix it but paused as she remembered what he said last night and how he’d carried her to bed and probably slept on the couch. She smiled and nodded. “Just let me know how much the pipes are.” 

“You inta baseball?” He asked, eyes looking pointedly at the bat in her hands. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t peg her for the sporty type. 

“What?” She looked down at the bat. It had Andre’s name scrawled on the barrel. The lawyer stared at it for a moment. “No, it was a baby shower gift from my father.” 

Daryl stared at her for a moment in silence, observing the way she held the bat like it was the most precious thing in the world, eyes pained and lips set in a thin line. He could take a pretty good guess what happened. He hadn’t seen any toys around and all the pictures on her mantle of the little boy stopped when he was a toddler. There weren’t any pictures of the father anywhere in the house, only of her and the boy. “‘M sorry fer yer loss.” He whispered. 

Michonne nodded silently. She blinked back the tears and looked up at the mechanic. “Um… do you need to go to Lowes or anywhere? I was planning on going to the bank to see about a business loan.”

The mechanic nodded, glancing down at his toolbox. “Yeah. I just gotta get the right measurements of the pipes t’make sure I get the right size. Shouldn’t take me long.” He knelt back down, grabbing a tool. “I should probably go home ‘n shower, though.”

The lawyer smirked a bit and winked. “I bet you clean up nice.” The mechanic was shocked by the words and bumped his head on the bottom of the counter. Michonne giggled and turned away to put the bat up. She had a second key made for the house to give to someone in case there was an emergency. She hadn’t given it away, yet, since she wasn’t that close with anyone anymore.

When she came back down, the mechanic had the rusted pipes out and was checking their measurements, typing it down in his phone to refer to later. She stood by the doorway, studying the way he held himself. There was an air of confidence around him, but sometimes the way he spoke was guarded. Wondering what had happened to the man that made him so protective of himself, she bit her bottom lip. Daryl looked up at her and a soft smile quirked on his lips. 

“If I’m not home by the time you get back, here’s a key so you can get in.” Holding the key out, Daryl stared at it. 

“Yer trustin me with a key t’yer house?” He asked, glancing up at her in somewhat shock. 

“... I know we still barely know each other, but last night… I fell asleep and… you didn’t-” She trailed off, hoping she wasn’t offending the man. 

The mechanic’s eyes softened. “I’d never do somethin like that t’you… ‘r t’anyone fer that matter.” He pocketed his phone and walked up to her. 

“I know! And… believe me, I felt bad for even thinking you would do something like that after everything you’ve done for me. I’m sorry…” She bit her bottom lip, worried he would leave and never come back. 

Daryl stared down at her, studying her features once again. He couldn’t help but briefly wonder if something like that had happened to her before. “Hey,” he whispered and put his fingers under her chin, gently lifting her face to look at him. Her eyes were worried and hopeful. “I don’t blame ya fer bein worried about somethin like that. We barely know each other and men who have done things like that give the rest of us a bad reputation. Just know that if we ever do get that far in our relationship, we’ll only go as far as ya want.”

Michonne couldn’t help but hug onto him. Really, they should be going at a pace that he was comfortable with. She didn’t know what had happened to him in life and why he was so guarded sometimes. Maybe someday he would tell her. The mechanic dropped a kiss to her temple, arms around her shoulders. After a moment, he gently leaned her away from him and took the key from her hand. He slid it into his back pocket. 

“I’d better go home ‘n shower. I’ll text ya when ‘m on my way back so y’know ‘m here.” He kissed her forehead and stepped past her going for the door. 

The door shut gently behind her. Heart racing fast and goosebumps rising on her skin, she leaned against the kitchen doorway. She could still feel the touch of his warm lips on her skin. Taking in a shaky breath, she walked to the kitchen table and grabbed her purse and keys. The lawyer slipped her phone into her pocket and left the house, locking it behind her. 

She was falling fast, too fast.

 

After nearly two hours at the bank, Michonne couldn’t wait to get home and tell Daryl she’d gotten the loan. The bank even had a building for lease that could be a perfect law firm for her. She was to meet the real estate agent tomorrow to take a look at it. She turned down her street and saw Daryl’s truck parked out front. With her car barely in park, she jumped out and ran up the front steps and into the house. “Daryl!” Hearing him in the kitchen, she rushed in and dropped down by his knees. 

He lifted his head from where he was using some PVC cement to fit the pipes together so they would hold. At her excited expression, he finished attaching the PVC pipes to the sink and sat up. “What’s up, darlin?”

The pet name made her heart skip a beat, but she couldn’t contain her excitement any longer. “I got the loan! And the bank has a property for lease that I might be able to use!” 

Daryl looked up from wiping his hands on another red rag that seemed cleaner than the one he’d been using earlier today. He smiled brightly. “That’s amazin, darlin!”

Unable to contain herself anymore, Michonne launched herself at him, arms around his neck and body pressed tight against him. He let out a grunt of shock and fall backward, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the bottom of the cabinet. “God, Daryl, you have no idea what you’ve done for me. If you hadn’t convinced me to just go to the bank this wouldn’t be happening.”

With Michonne laying across him, the mechanic’s cheeks were flushed. His cock twitched in his jeans and he quickly tried to think about something other than the gorgeous woman’s breasts pressing down on him. His arms wrapped around her waist. He swallowed thickly and looked up into her eyes. “Nah, y’would’ve figured out what t’do. Yer a very smart woman. Y’don’t need white trash like me tellin ya what y’need t’do.’

Michonne’s face fell a bit and she sat up to lean over him. “Oh, Daryl… you’re not white trash,” she whispered, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “You’re so much more. You’re sweet, caring and so many other things. I’ve never met a man like you and I feel so lucky that you’re attracted to me and want to be with me.” The mechanic’s cheeks flushed. They seemed to do that a lot around her and Daryl wanted to curse his blood. Their eyes met, both hearts racing and stomachs fluttering with butterflies. “Daryl,” she breathed softly, “can I kiss you?”

Daryl swallowed thickly. It’d been a long time since he’d kissed anyone or been kissed. His eyes flicked down to her full lips, shiny with the lip liner she had on. He nodded after a moment. As she leaned down on him again, perky breasts pressing against his pecs, he let out a soft, hot breath of arousal. His hands gripped her sides tighter, the feel of her hand sliding down to rest on the side of his neck. 

The first touch of their lips together was like a spark of electricity. Her lips were soft and warm against his own chapped lips. He felt a soft, shuddering breath escape her and was embarrassed when he let out a whine as she pulled back. Michonne smiled at the noise and kissed him again, deeper this time as her fingers threaded through his short hair. His hands traveled up her back, one stopping at the back of her neck to hold her against him as the other traveled back down, resting just above the waist of her jeans. Michonne had always made Mike shave before she would kiss him, but Daryl’s scruff felt good against her face. It wasn’t overly scratchy and was well groomed, so she didn’t end up with facial hair in her mouth. The mechanic tasted good, too. She tasted coffee and a bit of mint from toothpaste, but under that was something spicy that made her groan. 

They’d been kissing so much and for so long Michonne had no idea how much time had passed. The sound of her phone ringing had her leaning up and staring down at the man under her. His cheeks were bright red, eyes glazed over with arousal. She licked her lips, feeling a bit prideful at how swollen the mechanic’s lips were. Her phone was ringing incessantly, so she sat up to answer it, a bit annoyed at such a good make-out session being interrupted. 

Daryl stood up and turned to the sink. He turned the water on and knelt down to check the pipes. He didn’t see any leaks, so he knew the job was done right. He shut the water off and turned to Michonne who was tapping angrily at her phone to hang up on the other person on the line. She stood up, putting her phone down on the counter. “What was that?”

“My old boss trying to offer me my job back. Apparently, all of the clients I had been working with refused to stay with them and have fired the firm.” Michonne scoffed. “Like I’d go back to them after the way they treated me. If I can get my firm open soon enough, I might be able to get my clients back and start making money right away.”

Daryl’s hand rubbed her back soothingly. “They’ll come t’you cause they know they can trust ya.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. “We still on for dinner t’night?”

Michonne smiled up at him, pressing into his side with a nod. “When and where?”

“I made reservations fer Raleigh Steak House at 7.” His hand drifted down, the tips of his fingers just barely rubbing the small of her back where her shirt had ridden up. She shuddered and pressed tighter against him. 

“You’re going to spoil me,” she teased, her own fingers teasing above his belt line. She’d seen how hard he’d gotten from kissing and wondered just how sensitive he was. 

Daryl smiled a bit. “You deserve it.” He leaned down, kissing her deeply as his calloused hand pet up her back under her shirt. The rough callouses on his palm and fingers made Michonne shudder in his arms as a whine escaped her. He pulled away with a nip to her bottom lip. “I’ll see ya at 7,” he whispered and grabbed his toolbox. She watched him walk to the door and it closed quietly behind him. 

She was definitely falling hard.


	3. Ch. 3

Daryl nervously stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. Carol was fixing the collar of the pale lavender dressing shirt he was wearing. Why she thought lavender looked good on him he would never know. The black slacks were tight on him, she said to show off his ass, and the black boots just brought it all together. There was no taming his hair and she just gave up, but then said it just gave him a 'just laid' look. He'd trimmed his goatee a bit, so he looked very fresh.

Carol smiled. "Gorgeous," she murmured. "You do clean up nice, Dixon." She patted his chest and turned away to grab her purse and keys. "Where are you taking her?"

"Raleigh Steak House, then t'this club she likes." Daryl turned to Carol, biting his bottom lip. "Y'think she'll like t'night?"

"Well, if what you've told me about today is any indication, I think she will. She'd be stupid not to. You're a good man, Daryl, an honorable man. Did you go see Merle today?"

"Mmhm…." Daryl nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"How's he doing?" She crossed her arms over her chest, watching the man who had become her brother.

"Same… doc's say the pills ain't workin no more. He keeps tryin t'kill himself, keeps thinkin he's still in Iraq." Daryl ran his fingers through his hair, making the strands even messier. "I dunno what t'do. If Ma were still alive, she'd know."

"Daryl, if your mother were still alive, she'd still be overseas bossing people around even at her old age, and you know it." She gave a sweet smile, reaching up to pet Daryl's cheek as he smiled a bit at the thought. "Did you go see her today?"

"Yeah, grass finally growin on her grave… after I complained t'the cemetery manager five times. S'been almost eight years." The mechanic grumbled. He worried he'd have the same problem with Merle and if he should bury him in a civilian cemetery, but he knew his older brother wouldn't want that. He would do right by Merle and would protect him and his will as Merle had protected him from the father.

Their mother hadn't ever known he'd been abusing her sons while she was overseas until Merle joined the army and told her. She'd divorced Will Dixon then and there, but the damage had already been done to young Daryl. He had scars on his back and scars in his heart. He'd been through years of therapy after she'd moved him to a military station in Georgia under the care of a nanny since he was only 12. Once he was 18, she paid for his apartment even after he'd gotten a job and went to school for mechanics. After she'd been discharged from the military, Daryl opened up the auto shop. She died two years later just as Merle was discharged. Merle was immediately placed into the care of the Veteran hospital due to his severe PTSD and delusions. No medications helped and he was often strapped down to a bed for his own protection and the protection of the nurses and doctors.

Carol smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good. Well, you have fun tonight! Stay out too late!” She teased and left his bedroom. 

His cheeks flushed deeply and he hurried out to grouse at her but she was already out the front door. Huffing, he went back into his room to put on a bit of cologne and shut the lights off. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone, pocketing them all and left his house, locking the door behind him. He stopped by a floral shop first to pick up a bouquet of pink, red and lavender roses and some of Michonne’s favorite chocolates. A bit cliche, but he was a hopeless romantic. As he pulled up in front of her house, his heart was racing. He took a deep breath, made sure he had the roses and chocolates and walked up to the door. With a ring of the doorbell, the door opened. 

Michonne was wearing a navy blue off the shoulder bodycon dress and black thin strapped high heels. She’d unbraided her hair and had it curled with a black headband pushing it back. The curly strands framed her face beautifully. Daryl bit his bottom lip as she smiled at him. “Daryl,” she greeted him, but he continued to stare at her with his cheeks pink. She chuckled and stepped back to invite him in. “Are those for me?” Daryl nodded mutely and stepped inside, holding the roses and chocolates out to her. Michonne thought it was cute how traditional the mechanic was. “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and took the roses into the kitchen, hearing his footsteps follow behind her. “I’ve never seen lavender roses before,” the lawyer mused as she searched for a vase to put them in.

“They stand fer passion and love, kinda like the red roses, but more of an… enchantin love, almost. ‘N the pink mean admiration ‘n happiness.” Daryl spoke softly, hands in his pockets shyly. He’d always been interested in the meanings and the functions and benefits of different plants. 

Michonne smiled at him, using some kitchen scissors to cut away the film and rubber bands. The stems were already cut at Daryl’s request, so she put them in the vase with some water and the packet of plant food that came with them. Setting the vase on her kitchen table, she grabbed her purse and left the chocolate on the kitchen counter to munch on later. “Ready?” She smiled and took his hand, leading him to the door after he nodded. 

As Daryl drove them to dinner, Michonne held his hand in one hand as the fingers of her other hand traced the callouses and lines of his hand. She saw many scars, most of which seemed to be from working on cars and maybe some construction; but, the burns on the inside of his wrist and along the top of his hand next to his thumb made her wonder what kind of childhood he had. She wanted to ask about them, but Daryl seemed so relaxed and content she didn’t want to ruin the mood. The mechanic glanced over at the beautiful woman next to him, eyebrow raised as he asked himself what her obsession was with his hands.

The steak house was just as good as Abraham claimed it was. They were in a corner booth with the lights above the table dimmed and a couple of candles lit. The food was very good, Michonne finished her plate and had two margaritas while Daryl only drank some iced tea. As they waited for the check, Michonne scooted closer to the mechanic and cuddled into his side, her hand petting his chest. 

“Lavender is a good color on you,” she teased softly. “Not a lot of men would wear such a ‘girly’ color.” His fingers went to their usual spot on her arm, trailing up and down lightly. 

“Carol says the color brings out my eyes,” Daryl grumbled softly, though his cheeks were pink at the compliment. 

“She’s not wrong.” The lawyer whispered as the mechanic’s eyes stared down at her with such warmth and affection in them. The dim lighting and the shirt really did bring out the blue in his steel grey eyes. There were times she couldn’t tell what color they were. In certain lighting they were blue, but sometimes they seemed more grey. It wasn’t always the color of them that caught her attention, though. Usually, it was the emotion behind Daryl’s gaze that had her heart beating faster. 

Daryl was quiet for a moment as he studied her face. “Y’look very beautiful t’night… I was speechless when I saw ya. ‘M sorry I didn’t say nothin earlier.” 

Michonne felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment, though his voice made it sound like so much more. It was adorable how he felt guilty for not saying so when she first opened the door. The mechanic was so sweet and handsome. How was he not taken already? She didn’t care to know the answer. Daryl was her’s now and she was going to make sure it stayed that way. Smiling, she leaned up to kiss him softly, her hand petting his jawline. “Thank you.”

After dinner, and a very nice make-out session in Daryl’s truck outside the restaurant, they went to the club Michonne had told him about. It wasn’t one of those seedy clubs full of drugs and drunks. This was a high-end club with good music, fairly priced drinks, and security guards posted throughout to keep an eye out for drugs. They had to wait in a line for about twenty minutes to get in. A lot of men had their eyes on Michonne, so Daryl moved closer to her and placed his hands on her hips possessively. 

The inside of the club was two stories and very modern with pristine floors and stark white walls decorated in golds and blues. The lounge area was on the second floor with a bar and the first floor was the dance floor with a smaller lounge area and a larger bar. Michonne immediately took him upstairs and got them some drinks and a couple of shots. Daryl took the shots with her after they’d settled into a couch where she immediately pressed into his side. The mechanic smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The lounge area upstairs was actually fairly quiet due to the thick walls separating it from the dance floor downstairs.

As they sipped on their alcoholic drinks, Michonne decided to ask about some of the things she’d been fighting herself with. “Did you get to the military cemetery today?” She saw his flick over to her from where they’d been staring at his beer. 

He nodded after a moment. “Yeah.” He took a longer sip of the beer and set the half-empty glass aside. 

“Who were you visiting?” Her voice remained quiet and curious, studying his facial features. He looked older than he was, though she didn’t actually know his age. 

“My mom. She died eight years ago, was natural causes.” Daryl turned his head to look at her, fingers petting along her bare shoulder and up her neck. “She was a Commander Sergeant Major, spent a lot of time at boot camps training new recruits, but she would occasionally be sent on missions over in Iraq, where my brother was stationed.”

"Was your father a veteran, too?" Was his whole family dead? Michonne's chest ached for him. Her sisters and mother were still alive, but they were all in LA and rarely visited since they all had two to three kids. 

Daryk snorted in derision, a dark look coming over his face. "Him? Fuck no. Will Dixon was a piece'a shit that never did anything with his life 'ceot torment others." He grabbed his glass of beer and downed the last of it in two gulps. "He can rot in hell fer all I care."

Michonne had never heard Daryl talk so bad about another person, much less his own family. She wondered if some of the scars she'd gotten glimpses of had something to do with Will Dixon. "And your brother?" She reached her fingers up to pet through his hair, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp. His eyes closed and he relaxed, leaning into his hand. 

"He's still in the hospital. Docs say its a severe case of PTSD coupled with delusions, depression 'n hallucinations. Meds ain't helpin. They keep askin me what I wanna do since I'm his executor of state. I keep tellin 'em I don't know what to do. Merle never specified what he wanted me t'do should this happen." He was telling her so much about himself right now, he was starting to feel vulnerable. Michonne must've been able to tell. She scooted closer and gently pulled his head to rest on her shoulder. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her warm scent deeply, relaxing under the scratch of his fingernails.

"You'll figure it out, Daryl. You know your brother than anyone from the sounds of it." She whispered into his hair, nuzzling him gently. "If you ever need anything, just let me know."

Daryl nodded, then looked up and kissed Michonne deeply with a hand on the back of her neck. It was passionate and almost desperate. A small whimper sounded in his throat as she kissed back and licked into his mouth. She felt a shudder rock his body amd his hand drifted down her arm to her side and further down to her hip and thigh. The tingles of arousal warmed her inside, making her squirm and push harder into the kiss.

Michonne pulled away to breathe, panting hotly against Daryl's lips. She looked into his eyes, shivering when she saw a heat in them she hadn't seen before. His hand was hot on her thigh, seeping through the thin material of her dress. He had a firm hold, but not so tight she felt uncomfortable. It was almost possessive, but she rather liked it. His cheeks were flushed and his hair a bit more of a ness from her fingers. He looked so beautiful and she had done that to him. Letting out a soft moan, she leaned in and kissed him again.

The mechanic kissed back eagerly. This time, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she shuddered, sucking the slick appendage and giving it a gentle nip. The growl that rumbled in his chest made her squirm as she felt herself start to get wet. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in years. His hand drifted back up her side, resting just under her breast. His thumb was just barely brushing the bottom and she really wanted him to touch her, but she didn't think either of them were quite ready for that, yet. Pulling away from the kiss again, she smiled when Daryl whimpered and tried to chase her lips.

"How about we go dance?" The lawyer whispered, fingertips tracing his lips.

The thought of pressing up against Michonne and having her body swaying and grinding against him nearly had him cumming in his pants. "I… I ain't never danced in a place like this before."

The fact that he'd never been to a place like this and still brought her here made her wanna kiss him and just climb into his lap. He was putting aside his own comfort to make her happy. "Its okay," Michonne whispered, "it really just moving against each other, there's no real rhythm."

After a moment, the mechanic nodded and Michonne stood up. She took his hand and led him downstairs to the dance floor, and after finding a good spot, turned and pressed her back to his front. Taking his hands, she put them on her hips and smiled at him over her should, starting to sway with the beat of the song blaring from the speakers above. He seemed to have a permanent hard-on now and it made him embarrassed, but she continued to grind against him and give him those sweet little smiles that made his heart race with more than arousal. 

They danced for an hour before going back to their little couch and ordering more drinks. She curled up to him again, sipping her mixed drink and telling Daryl funny stories about some of the people that had come to her wanting to sue someone for the stupidest reasons. In turn, Daryl told her a few stories about his mom. She’d been a fierce woman and if anyone dared to cross her, they would pay severely. Michonne smiled, asking a few questions and commenting that she wishes she could’ve met the woman, they probably would’ve been great friends. 

After another couple of drinks and more dancing, Daryl ordered them an uber since he didn’t want to risk driving home after three drinks and two shots. He had the uber drop Michonne off first. Daryl got out, asking the man to wait while he walked the lawyer to her door. They stopped on the porch, both not wanting the night to end. Michonne looked up at him. “Do you… want to stay tonight?” Daryl swallowed thickly. He really did, but he wasn’t ready for sex. He wanted to do right by the beautiful woman. She seemed to be able to sense his hesitance as she took his hand into her’s. “We don’t have to do anything… and you can sleep on the couch again if you feel more comfortable than sharing my bed.”

After a moment, he nodded. He walked back down to the uber and told him to go ahead and leave. He paid the man and walked back up the sidewalk to her door. Michonne smiled and turned to unlock the door. Daryl followed her in with a hand on the small of her back. He’d have to leave early so he could get his truck back and go home to get changed for work, but it was worth it to be able to spend more time with her.


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit descriptions of the female anatomy

The next several weeks were busy for Michonne. She didn’t like the building the bank had offered her, so she looked around for something she wanted. Daryl went with her when he could and told her all the things he could do to make the building the kind of office she wanted. After nearly a week of searching, she finally settled on an office building that was actually just down the street from Daryl’s auto shop. Once she had the keys to the building in her hand, she drove to Daryl’s garage and pulled him away so she could show it to him. The building was fairly newly built, but she did want a new coat of paint and some different light fixtures. 

“I can do that…” The mechanic had smiled at her, love and affection so bright in his eyes. They always took her breath away, especially when he was looking at her from across the table when they ate dinner. He’d taken to say those four little words when he’d heard that Holes had been Michonne’s favorite book growing up. She loved it and it made her kiss him every time. 

This time was no different. With her arms around his broad shoulders, she kissed him deeply. He’d been working all morning, so he had the scent of motor oil and a bit of sweat on him, but she’d come to love it. He always made sure to wear deodorant and a bit of cologne so the smell wasn’t overwhelming, but the scents all together just made her dizzy with want. For the last few weeks, he’d been spent the night at her house more often than not, sleeping on the couch the first few times, then she’d been able to convince him to sleep in her bed with her when his back started hurting. She noticed he always wore a tank top and sleep pants to bed. She hadn’t known any man who slept with anything but boxers on. 

Not that it bothered her. They still hadn’t done much more than some deep kissing and heavy petting. Michonne knew the mechanic wanted her. He always got hard during their make-out sessions. She was ready to take the next step in their relationship, the lawyer just didn’t know how to let him know. They went on many dates, often times going to the club after dinner. One time she’d surprised him with tickets to a Def Leppard concert one weekend. It wasn’t quite the kind of music she liked, but they were his favorite band and she wanted to share in his excitement. 

Once her office was finished, she opened and called all her previous clients to let them know she had an office now. Thanks to them, she would be getting paid soon and would be able to hire help. As it was, right now she was borrowing Carol and Maggie. Maggie was pregnant, so she couldn’t do much, but she could at least handle a few office errands. When the weekend came, she still was full of energy and joy that she finally had her own firm. She beat Daryl home and started cleaning the house and made the mechanic’s favorite dinner. 

When Daryl walked in, he was holding a bottle of very nice wine and a bouquet of red roses. Michonne greeted him, wearing one of his tank tops and just a pair of boy shorts. She had no bra on, so her nipples were perky and poking against the material. Michonne never looked more beautiful to Daryl. When she saw the wine and roses, she gave him such a sweet, warm kiss, breasts pressed into his chest and hand very lightly brushing his crotch. Daryl blushed, eyes going dark and tongue licking his lips. Tonight they would go further. She gave him a dark, aroused look and took the wine and roses from him before walking back into the kitchen.

Michonne hummed as she put the roses in a vase and the wine in the freezer to get chilled for dinner. As she stood at the stove stirring the spaghetti sauce, Daryl came into the kitchen fresh from his shower. He pressed up behind her, hard cock rubbing her ass. He’d been hard the whole time he’d shower, unable to get rid of it no matter what he thought of. His hands lightly ran up under her shirt, just barely brushing the underside of her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat and she arched into his hot touch. 

A soft growl rumbled as he nipped little marks across the side of her neck. The sexual tension between them had been so thick and most nights she was left wet and wanting, but she’d respected his boundaries, as he’d respected her’s. Tonight, though, it seemed both of them were ready. She turned her head, catching the mechanic’s lips in a deep kiss. Daryl’s hand shook as it slid a bit further up, going slow in case she wanted him to stop. Michonne wouldn’t stop him, though, and she whimpered as his large hand cupped her breast. His calloused thumb rubbed over her perked nipple gently, the rough skin catching on her soft nipple. She shivered, thighs squirming closed. 

His cock twitched at the sweet sounds she made. He wanted to hear more. He ground his cock into her tight ass as his thumb and index finger pinched the hard nipple, sucking her tongue into his mouth with a groan. His other hand came up as well, giving Michonne’s other breast the same treatment. He’d seen plenty of women walking around with large breasts, natural or not, but he’d never much cared as some other men did. He’d never been truly attracted to anyone, man, woman or nonspecified gender; but Michonne, fuck she was so beautiful and perfect in every way. 

Michonne pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily and arching into his hands. “Daryl,” she breathed out, whining as his fingers twisted and pinched, hands massaging her in a way no man ever has. She wanted one of his hands elsewhere, though. “Please.”

Reaching one hand up, she took gentle hold of his wrist and lightly directed it down her belly. She went slowly, giving the man time to put a stop to it if he was uncomfortable. He didn’t stop her, not even as she directed his fingers past the band of the boy shorts. Her legs spread for his hand. The first touch of his rough finger to her slit made her keen. His middle finger rubbed circles, pressing down a bit harder. He moaned softly into her ear and dipped his hand further between her legs. She was so wet for him, he couldn’t believe it as his fingers rubbed against her labia. He let out a soft curse, middle finger dipping into her pussy. God, she was so hot and wet-

The sauce in front of Michonne popped, sending a small speck of tomato sauce onto her hand. She gasped in pain and curled her body away from it. Daryl’s fingers immediately stopped. He pulled his finger out of her and then out of her shorts. His hands wrapped around her and pulled her away from the stove. They were both flushed and panting. There was a sheen of sweat on Michonne’s ebony skin and across Daryl’s forehead.

“Y’okay?” His voice came out as more of a rumble laced with arousal. He reached around her to shut the fire off, then took her hand and brought it up to inspect it. He licked the sauce off and gave her a smile. “D’ya wanna eat..?” He let the question trail off and she knew he was giving her the option of stopping what they were doing for now. 

Michonne really wanted to tell him he could eat her out and knew he was giving her the say in how far they went. She licked her lips. Daryl really became an animal when he was riled up, and to be honest she wanted to see just how aggressive he could get. “Yeah, let’s eat… then we’ll go to bed.” Putting a purr in her voice, her hand once again lightly rubbed the man’s crotch, feeling just how hard and aching he was for her. It felt good to have this kind of power over the man. The soft whine made her smile and she turned away to finish up dinner. 

Dinner was fairly quiet. Daryl told her about a few cars he fixed and Michonne told him about some of the new cases she got. They both knew they didn’t want to talk. The air was thick with sexual tension as they stared at each other, both still very aroused and yearning. After dinner, Daryl helped her clean up the kitchen and then they went to the bedroom. They did their nightly routine of brushing their teeth and changing for bed, but instead of putting clothes on, Michonne opted to remain naked. She hadn’t even bothered to wait for Daryl to go into the bathroom to change his own clothes. 

His eyes darkened as he watched her crawl onto the bed nude. She stretched out, giving him a ‘come hither’ look. How could he say no? He took his shirt off, depositing it on the ground, and crawled onto the bed. He leaned down, trailing light kisses up her thigh as his fingertips brushed up her other thigh. Michonne watched him, lips parted as she moaned softly. Parting her legs willing, she was disappointed when instead of going for her pussy, his lips and fingers continued up to her belly. The anticipating was killing her. She buried her fingers in his hair, trying to direct him where she really wanted his lips. 

A soft chuckled made her open her eyes. She looked down at him. Daryl was giving her a tiny smirk and his eyes were challenging her. This shy man who she knew as the sweetest, most caring and somehow sassiest man she’d ever met was a fucking tease in bed! He took a hold of her wrists and lightly pinned them down beside her. He didn’t hold them down too hard, she could easily get out of his grasp if she wanted to. Michonne swallowed thickly as his tongue wet a path down to just above her bare labia, then back up her belly to her chest. As his tongue circled her nipple and his teeth nipped and pulled, she couldn’t stop the pleas from leaving her lips. 

Daryl paid her other breast the same sweet torture before licking up to her neck and biting down with a growl. He sucked a dark mark into her skin as she arched with a tiny orgasm. Her clit was still throbbing with need and her pussy dripping wet. She pulled her wrists out of his grasp and gripped tight hold of his hair when he’d let go of the skin of her neck. She gave him a desperate, but indignant look. He merely smiled at her, licking his lips. “Daryl Dixon, get your tongue inside me before I roll us over and ride your face.” They were both breathing heavily, hearts racing and skin thrumming with heat and arousal. The thought of riding his sweet face was almost too good to pass up, but she would save that for another day. 

Daryl leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. “Yes, my love,” he merely whispered in such a sweet voice. He kissed a line back down to her core, hot hands taking hold of her thighs to spread them open a bit more. He settled one thigh over his shoulder while the other splayed out. He looked up her body at her, eyes dark with such sexual need. “So wet fer me,” he breathed out, pressing wet kisses to her thigh as he watched his fingers rub her labia, then spread them open. 

Michonne whimpered, fingers gripping the headboard of her bed. “Daryl, please… I need it. I’ve needed it, you, so badly.” Her body was so hot for him, so hot with need and lust for the man between her legs. 

Daryl gave a soft hum of pleasure and leaned forward. He finally, finally, touched his tongue to her clit. Her reaction was immediate, legs trying to open more for the man and hips jumping up to get more friction on the sensitive nub. He placed an arm on her hips, pinning them down as he licked and sucked the nub, teeth nipping ever so gently. Two fingers of his other hand pushed inside her so easily from how wet and open she was. He thrust them in and out of her, rubbing her inner walls and finding that g spot inside her. His fingertips rubbed it while his lips and tongue stimulated her clitoris. 

“God, yes! Daryl, don’t stop! Don’t stop! Please!” Michonne couldn’t stop the litany of pleas and begs. Her back was arching up, her head was thrown back and going from side to side as her hips tried to buck. The arm thrown across them prevented them from moving. She could feel the man’s soft moans and growls against her clitoris and it only amplified her pleasure that the man was getting such enjoyment out of pleasing her. “I’m so close… so close, baby, please!” 

Daryl couldn’t stop. She sounded so beautiful and she tasted so good. He moved his fingers faster, even adding a third to give her a sense of fullness. It seemed to do the trick. Her thighs tensed as she cried out, walls closing in on his fingers and a bit of click dribbling out around them. He continued to suck and lick at her clit, keeping the orgasm going for as long as he could until she whined from sensitivity. Her body slumped on the bed as he pulled his fingers out. He purred, tongue licking down into her pussy. She moaned softly as the wet appendage slid into her, trying to gather as much of her slick as possible. It was like he was trying to drink from her like a thirsty man. 

Michonne wanted to touch the man, to help bring him to his own pleasurable peak, either by riding him or oraling him, but he seemed so intent on bringing her back to sexual arousal, she wasn’t about to stop him. It usually took her at least ten minutes to get her clit to become firm and sensitive again, but the way the man was just licking and fucking her with his tongue seemed to do the trick. He had her back to a moaning, writhing wreck in only a few minutes. Instead of holding her hips down this time, his hands reached up to her breasts, fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples as his lips closed around her clit again. His head followed the movement of her hips, teeth nipping at the overly sensitive nub before sucking it again. It was maddening. Michonne’s fingers went into his hair, gripping the strands tightly as she arched her back with a second powerful orgasm. 

She breathed out heavily, eyes hazy as she stared at the ceiling. His tongue went inside her again and she whimpered, putting a foot to his shoulder to push him away. She heard him chuckle and his fingers pet up and down her calf. Once she could see properly again, she looked at the man kneeling between her legs. His chin and cheeks were wet with her slick and she almost wanted him to go back down, but the tent in his boxer briefs had a small wet spot. She cooed softly. He was so hard just from eating her out. 

“C’mere, baby…” She held her hand out to him, beckoning him to lean over her. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. The taste of herself on his lips and tongue made her feel possessive and she growled softly. She could finally touch the man now that he wasn't trying to kill her with orgasm after orgasm. Her hands greedily stroked over his broad chest, fingers brushing along his hard nipples and down his sides. As she sucked his tongue, she groped his tight ass, making the man grunt softly, before sliding her hands up his back. 

The first touch of her soft hands to his scars made him tense and pull away from the kiss. She hadn’t seen them, yet, and he’d never let her touch his back before now. “What’s the matter, baby?” Her voice was soft, calming, laced with yearning still. 

The mechanic swallowed thickly and didn’t stop her as her hands continued to slide up his back and over the scars that littered his skin. She held his gaze as she traced each one with her fingertips. Understanding dawned on her as she recalled the few times he’d told her about his drunkard father. A soft cooing sound left her lips as her hands slid back along his sides and up to his chest and further along to his cheeks. She pulled him down for a sweet kiss and felt his lips tremble and his hands grip the sheets by her head. He whined softly, kissing her back deeply, almost desperately. 

Humming softly, she pulled away from the kiss, lovingly shushing the whine he made. The fingers of one hand traced his lips while her other hand trailed down to the tent in his boxer briefs. A hot exhale from him made her smile as her fingers traced the outline of the hard cock. “This for me, baby,” she whispered sweetly and seductively. The small nod made her hum again in a pleased tone. “Let me have it.” The soft groan and how quickly Daryl sat up to push the underwear off had her moaning with need. 

He leaned back over her and she wrapped her fingers around it. His hips rocked into her fist as he nuzzled the side of her neck with his nose. He whispered a soft plea as she stroked him from base to tip. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, keeping him close as she guided the tip to her labia. “Right here, baby.” She kissed his temple, letting out a hot exhale as he pushed forward with his hips and the tip penetrated her. “That’s it, baby… keep going.” Her hand went to his hip, guiding him to go deeper. They’d never really talked about previous sex partners, but from what little he’d told her, she knew he was a virgin when it came to penetrative sex. 

The deeper he pushed in and the more he spread her open, the hotter she felt. He wasn’t by no means small, but he wasn’t overly large. He was just the right amount of girthy and long to reach all those sweet spots inside her. As he bottomed out inside her, Michonne purred and sighed at the wonderful feeling of being filled to the brim, she gave a gentle rock of her hips and smiled when Daryl whined into her neck. The man was so sweet and selfless. She really wanted to just make him lose that self-control he had. She’d seen in his eyes just how animalistic he could be, that sharp, calculating gaze like a tiger always made her weak in the knees. 

“Take what you need, baby,” she whispered in an attempt to get him to move. He did start rocking his hips, and she enjoyed the sweet, slow push and pull of his cock inside her, giving her sensitive walls that wonderful friction. Michonne moaned and sighed, arching her hips into every thrust; but she wanted him to let loose and bring himself to their pleasurable height that he’d taken her to so many times. “Baby, please,” she whined softly, sliding her hands up his back, then scratching her nails back down. 

The mechanic growled, hips thrusting harder and faster. His hands reached down, grabbing her thighs and hiking them up higher up his waist. The position allowed his cock to sink in deeper and she let out a louder moan. The tension in his arms and thighs told her he was still maintaining some control, but now that she knew he had a slight pain kink, Michonne knew just how to get Daryl to lose that last bit of control. She nuzzled the nape of his neck sweetly, moaning his name into his ear, and then sinking her teeth into his neck. 

“Fuck!” The man growled and brought her legs up even higher up on his shoulders. He spread his own legs a bit more to gain more leverage and pounded his aching cock into her hot, wet pussy. He looked down at her, eyes dark with possessive lust, but she could still see the affection and love he had for her. He leaned over her again, folding her body nearly in half, and she was grateful for the yoga classes she went to on occasion otherwise the position might hurt a bit.

Michonne dug her nails into the man’s thighs, breasts bouncing from the voracious movement of their bodies. She praised him, letting him know just how good he felt and how good he was making her feel. He seemed to preen under the praise, working even harder to bring her to another orgasm. She could feel how his cock was starting to throb inside her and it only made her whimper. He was so close, she could feel it and she wanted it inside her. She begged for him to cum and reached down between them to rub her clit. 

Daryl’s rhythm became faltered. He whimpered softly, sinking deep inside her and grinding as he reached the blissful peek before pulling out only to sink back in and grind into her more. He watched her fingers move furiously over her clit as she reached her third orgasm of the night, groaning as her walls tightened around him. His cock twitched, releasing one last spurt of cum inside her. They both panted and heaved for breath, hearts racing and bodies covered with sweat. He let her legs down and lowered himself down over her, hips still grinding softly. 

He was still hard. Michonne smiled a bit as she felt the man’s cock twitch and grow harder inside her as Daryl’s hands pet along her body. Mike had never been able to keep up with her sexual appetite. It had usually been one and done with him. He’d especially never been able to make her cum more than twice. Michonne arched into his touch. She was so very sensitive now and she loved it. The mechanic was making soft growls and groans, lips kissing and sucking little marks into her shoulders and the very sensitive skin of her breasts. As his teeth bit into one nipple and then the man sucked so greedily, she felt her clit throb. 

It was going to be a long, wonderful night with the tiger.


	5. Ch. 5

They’d been together for about three months when she noticed she’d missed a period. Worry gnawed at her as she paced her living room by the fireplace. It was mid October. She had the fireplace going gently and some music playing. Daryl was due to come to see her any moment now. Things had been so amazing between them. He took her out just about every weekend if she wasn’t too busy with work and stayed the night with her just about every night. He had clothes and bathroom essentials in her room. He was nearly a permanent fixture in her home, and she loved it.

They had sex just about every chance they got. Michonne had always had a high sex drive, and now it seemed Daryl did, too. In their time together, they’d both learned more and more about each other. She told him about Mike and what he and his cousin had done to her son and to her. He’d vowed to kill the man if he ever got out of his life sentence in prison. It was that night when he said that she knew she loved him. If the man asked her to marry him now, she wouldn’t hesitate to say yes no matter how short a time they knew each other. Daryl was a good man and Michonne knew he would make an even better husband.

When he’d finished renovating her basement for her, she decided to go ahead and turn it into a family room complete with a big tv and comfy couches, a pool table and a mini bar. Now that Daryl was nearly living with her, they’d started having his family over for dinner and game nights. She loved them all, especially Carol and Maggie. Carol had lost a child just like her to an abusive man, so they had formed a bond. Maggie was fierce and protective of her friends and family just like Michonne. Beth was sweet and loved cooking for everyone and just generally making sure they were okay. 

Daryl had given her everything she could dream of. If she was indeed pregnant with his child, she wouldn’t know what to do with herself. At first, she hadn’t wanted another child after Andre, but now, just the thought of having a sweet little family with the mechanic, it almost brought happy tears to her eyes. She hadn’t realized until now just how much she missed holding a tiny baby in her arms, hearing a small voice call her Mommy and a small hand in hers. As she stood still and stared into the fire, she tried to remember when the last time was that she got her birth control shot she was supposed to get every three months. After losing her job, she’d been so focused on trying to figure out how to survive on her savings, then she’d been focused on opening her practice and her relationship with the handsome mechanic. 

With a soft gasp, she realized she hadn’t had a shot since April. She could’ve gotten pregnant the first or second time they had sex. She’d never had him wear a condom because she’d been on the shot and they’d both hadn’t had sex in months, so they were both clean. Michonne bit her bottom lip. She had been nauseous the last couple of weeks, even threw up a couple of times at night. Daryl had been worried the first time it happened, but they thought she’d just caught some kind of stomach bug. He hadn’t been home the second time she threw up. Now that she’d put all the pieces together, she knew. 

She was pregnant. 

The front door opened and Daryl stepped inside and shut it. He looked at her and blinked, seeing her still in just shorts and a tank top. “Y’ain’t ready, yet?”

Michonne’s breath caught in her throat when she saw him. What was she going to tell him? How would he take it? Did he even want kids? He was almost 40 years old. He would be fifty by the time their child was ten. “What,” was all she could force her mouth to form. 

“We’re havin dinner with Maggie ‘n Glenn ‘n everyone, remember? T’celebrate their engagement.” He hung his keys on the hook by the door and walked up to her. “Y’okay?”

“Oh… right.” She breathed out softly and looked down at her belly for a moment. She wasn’t really too hungry, more nauseous than anything now that she knew. 

Biting her bottom lip, she wanted to just blurt out what she’d just discovered herself. She wasn’t ready for him to know, yet, though. She had to take a pregnancy test first to confirm it for herself. Maybe get some information from Carol on how Daryl felt about children. There weren’t any kids in their little family, yet. The only kids she knew he’d been around was his friend Rick’s kids on the other side of Georgia in King County. Michonne had yet to meet the man since he was a sheriff and was too busy to make the trek to Atlanta.

 

“Michonne?”

Hearing her name, the lawyer looked up at her boyfriend again. “What?”

“I asked if y’wanna shower with me so we can get goin soon.” His brows were furrowed, eyes worried as they searched her face and eyes. “What’s goin on, baby? Y’okay?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’m okay.” She gave him a sweet smile, reaching up to pet his cheek. Happiness flooded through her. She had his child growing in her belly, Michonne couldn’t be happier. “I just missed you today.” She hugged him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder and sighing as his arms wrapped around her. 

Daryl chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her braids. “I missed y’too, darlin.” He held her for a moment, swaying gently and humming contently. “C’mon, let’s go shower ‘n I’ll show ya just how much I missed ya.” His voice was a purr as his hand drifted down to lightly rub her ass. She giggled and let go. As she turned to go to the stairs, his hand smacked her ass. She yelped and ran up the stairs with a playful laugh as the man chased after her. “C’mere!”

In the shower, they kissed and held each other close, hands petting and hearts full and happy. They would be late to dinner, but Daryl found he couldn’t care as he sank to his knees in front of her. Michonne stared down at the man, hips grinding into his face and moaning softly as his tongue teased and licked into her. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with this man. She didn’t care if they lived in her house or his, she just wanted to be with him. His hands rubbed and squeezed her breasts and she arched into his touch with a breathy moan. She orgasmed with a high whine, fingers gripping his head. 

They finished cleaning up after he’d pinned her to the wall and fucked her slow and sweet, kissing her so deeply and whispering sweet words to her. She styled her braids into a cute bun and pulled on a nice dress. It was an engagement party, so it would be a more formal dinner. She turned and watched Daryl button up a dark blue dressed shirt and tuck it into his black slacks. She couldn’t help imagining him in a tux with a lavender cumberbund and a bow tie. The man turned to her and smiled. 

“Y’look beautiful,” he whispered and walked up to her. He kissed her sweetly and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull his dress shoes on. He hated wearing them, would rather wear his boots, but he would put up with it for Glenn and Maggie’s engagement party. He looked up when Michonne had stopped staring at him. “What? Somethin wrong, did I miss a button?” He looked down at his shirt, but all the buttons were done up right. 

Michonne felt her cheeks heat up and she shook her head, carefully stepping into her high heels. “You look handsome.” She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. “We should hurry. A certain someone got too frisky in the shower,” she teased and walked out of the bedroom. 

“S’not my fault yer so addicting!” Daryl called after her. She giggled as she walked down the stairs. 

 

They arrived twenty minutes late to dinner, but no one seemed to mind. They knew Michonne and Daryl were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Glenn had walked in on them in Daryl’s office with Michonne’s hand down Daryl’s pants or vice versa. After the fifth time, Daryl installed a lock on his office door. Michonne took the free seat next to Carol, smiling and greeting her with a hug after she sat down. Daryl took the seat next to Michonne, shaking hands with Glenn. 

They had all waited for Daryl and Michonne to arrive, though they still ordered drinks and appetizers like salads or breadsticks. The waiter came over and asked for their drinks and Daryl almost ordered a bottle of wine for them. 

“Not tonight, baby,” Michonne said gently, her hand petting his arm. “I’ll just have some iced tea.” Everyone looked at her in shock. She loved having a glass of wine with dinner, but now that she was pregnant, she was going to be extra careful. Even Daryl looked at her in somewhat confusion and shock. She glared at them a bit. “What? I can’t have an iced tea once in a while?”

Daryl cleared his throat. “Uh… same fer me. Iced tea.” The waiter nodded and walked away. He looked at Michonne, a little worried. “Y’sure yer okay?”

“I’ve had that stomach buy, baby. I just don’t wanna aggravate it by drinking alcohol.” She smiled and kissed his cheek, though she was a little irritated that he’s been asking her that so many times. He nodded and turned to talk to Glenn, holding Michonne’s hand in his. She sighed a bit and turned to Carol, but her stomach swirled at the smell of some steak that a waiter carried by. She quickly stood, shaking Daryl’s hand out of her’s and rushed to the women’s restroom. 

“Michonne!” Daryl stood as well, eyes concerned as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

“I’ll go check on her, sweetie,” Carol said as she stood up with her purse in hand in case Michonne needed any medicine. She patted his chest comfortingly and followed Michonne’s path to the women’s restroom. She stepped in and paused when she heard retching. She hummed a bit, starting to put the pieces together and was now fairly certain Michonne didn’t just have a stomach bug. Glancing under the stalls, Carol spotted Michonne’s dark blue sparkly dress and went up to the stall door. “Michie, are you okay?”

The retching stopped after a moment and the toilet flushed. Carol stepped back as the stall door opened and Michonne smiled at her a bit tensely. “I’m okay.” She whispered and walked over to the sinks to wash her hands and rinse out her mouth. 

“Here, sweetie.” Carol reached into her purse and pulled out a small bottle of mouth wash. Michonne took it gracefully, using the cap and then rinsing it out after she put a bit in her mouth. She spit out the mouthwash after gargling it and handed the bottle back to Carol. “Do you always keep mouthwash in your purse?”

“You don’t?” Carol teased with a smile. “Never know when you wanna blow your man or eat garlic.” She chuckled, putting the bottle in her purse. 

“Since when did you get a boyfriend?” Michonne smiled, happy to have something other than the fact that she just threw up to talk about. 

“A few months now. After Ed, I just wanted to make sure he was a good man and that Daryl wouldn’t feel the need to beat him, so I haven’t introduced him to anyone, yet.” She walked closer to the mirror to check her makeup and hair. “So, how far along are you?”

“I-what?” Michonne bit her bottom lip. 

“You just rejected wine, Michonne… and Daryl’s been saying you’ve been sick on and off for several weeks now. You two fuck like rabbits. I haven’t seen him glow like this in a long time.” Carol hummed and turned to Michonne. “So… when was your last period?”

The lawyer sighed and looked down. “Early September. This is my first missed period in a year. So… maybe five weeks? I haven’t taken a pregnancy test, yet.”

The other woman nodded in understanding. “I take it Daryl doesn’t know since he tried ordering wine and was as surprised as the rest of us when you rejected it?”

“I only just figured it out an hour ago when my menstrual calendar on my phone popped up with a message saying I was two weeks late.” Michonne hugged herself, once again worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “I-I don’t know how he’s gonna feel about it. We haven’t even said I love you, yet. We’re not living together, not officially at least. And here I am, more than likely pregnant with his baby.”

“Oh, sweetie… Daryl’s always wanted children. He loves kids. You should see him with little Judith. And I bet when Maggie has her baby who’ll be the first to hold it, after Glenn, of course.” Carol chuckled. “He finds out your pregnant, he’s going to be ecstatic, he may never leave your belly only, especially as you get further and further along.” 

Michonne smiled a bit. “You’re sure..?”

“Michie, I’ve known Daryl for over ten years. He loves you, he’s head over heels for you, and he’s going to love the baby and do everything he can to make you comfortable and make sure that baby comes into this world safely.” She stepped closer, gently petting Michonne’s bicep. “Now, take the pregnancy test and we’ll come up with a special way to tell Daryl. His birthday’s coming up, so this’ll be a special little surprise for him.” She walked Michonne back out of the bathroom and to their table. 

Daryl met them halfway. “Michonne, you okay?” 

She wasn’t as irritated this time when he asked her, not after what Carol told her. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him, petting his cheeks lovingly. “I’m perfect,” was whispered into his lips. He gave her a bit of a confused look, but seemed to accept the answered and finished bringing her to the table. 

Everyone was happy during dinner, talking about weddings and babies, making plans for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Michonne hugged Daryl’s arm through most of it after he was done eating. She hadn’t eaten much of her own food since she was still nauseous but had eaten enough to satisfy her. She couldn’t wait to take the pregnancy test. Carol had offered to go with her to the store tomorrow. If she was as far along as she thought, she could take it as soon as she got home and it would be positive. 

With Daryl’s birthday coming up, she already had ideas about what to get him. He had given her so much and done so much for her, no amount of gifts she could get him would be enough in her opinion, but the news that he would be a father… the look on his face would be worth every ache and every bout of vomiting. His hand went to her thigh and she hummed softly. She was still a bit sore from their sex earlier, but she loved it and wanted to get him home and ride him to show him just how much she appreciated everything he’s done for her.


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I know its been a while since my last update. Sorry about that. Been a lot going on. But! I haven't forgotten about this story! I still have plans for it... somewhere in the back of my brain... anyways! Here's the next chapter!
> 
> I skimmed the first few chapters, just to refresh my memory, but if I fucked up a timeline or something, let me know...

Michonne was once again pacing, but this time in her bathroom. She’d just peed on the pregnancy test and was waiting on the results. Having decided to wait until the morning to make extra sure her urine had the highest concentration of hcG. Daryl was still asleep in their bed. Technically, it was her bed, but he slept over more often than not, so it may as well be their bed. She had on one of his older t-shirts, one part hanging off her shoulder as she paced. Her fingers were worrying the hem of the shirt, heart racing with fear and excitement. 

The test beeped and she hurried over to it. 

POSITIVE

She stared at the results window, reading the single word over and over again. Her breath caught in her throat as happy tears threatened the corners of her eyes. She was pregnant. She was carrying Daryl’s child. Daryl. The kindest, good-hearted, gorgeous, respectful man she’d ever met who loved her. Quickly tossing the test into the trash and covering it with some fresh toilet paper and shoving her underwear off, she washed her hands and hurried out to the bed and climbed on top of the sleeping man. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she wanted to wait for his birthday to tell him.

Her boyfriend was tired from a busy workday, so he didn’t even stir as she yanked the blanket down and reached into his boxers to grab his cock. She was excited and horny and in love, and she needed to feel him inside her. One of the things she loved about her boyfriend was that, despite his age, he usually always had a hard-on in the mornings. Not wanting to waste time, she positioned him at her hole and slid down on him with a whimper, not stopping until she was resting on his hips. 

Daryl grunted as she started rocking her hips and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked up at her blearily. “Baby..?” She purred down at him, rocking her hips a bit more eagerly. “Fuck… t-this is… a nice wake-up call.” He groaned, starting to move his own hips as his hands stroked up her thighs to her belly and further up to her breasts. After riding the man for nearly twenty minutes, they finished and cuddled in the bed, nuzzling and kissing sweetly. “So, what was that about?” He asked softly.

Michonne purred softly, fingers drawing little shapes on her boyfriend’s broad chest. “Nothing. I can’t wake my sexy boyfriend up with sex?” She teased softly as she nuzzled his neck. 

Daryl chuckled. “I didn’t say that. Y’can wake me up like that every damn day if y’want.” He wrapped his arms around her tighter, kissing her temple. 

 

A week later, Michonne still hadn’t told Daryl as badly as she wanted to. Honestly, she was surprised with herself. She really thought she’d have told him by now, or that he’d have figured it out especially with how she was throwing up every morning now. Sometimes he was gone by the time she woke up and other times he would wake with her and hold her hair back and rub her back gently. He really was so damn sweet. She really wanted to do something special for him for his birthday; so, she’d taken Friday off and stole Carol from her boyfriend’s garage to take her shopping for the mechanic’s birthday.

They went to the mall first. Michonne wanted to get the man some nice clothes to wear since the man hardly ever bought new clothes and always wore the ones he had until they were threadbare. She picked him up some nice jeans and shirts to go with them and boots. She also grabbed some cute lingerie to seduce the man with, ignoring Carol’s wink. Next, the went to a bakery so Michonne could order a cake to pick up on the day they planned to have his party. She decided on a cake shaped like a pregnancy test with the words WE’RE PREGNANT in the results window instead of the usual ‘positive’. 

With the cake paid for and the date set for her to come to pick it up, she and Carol went to the store next to pick up the groceries needed for the party. Daryl was at the house when she got home and offered to help her bring everything in, but Carol shooed him away. He gave a sulky, confused look, but went into the guest bathroom to get started on the renovations Michonne had been planning for several months. They quickly got everything put away, Michonne running to the bathroom to throw up once, and Carol left to go home herself.

Hiding the news from Daryl over the new week was a bit difficult, but working on a big law-suit case made it a bit easier for her. She ended up spending most of her time at the office and in the court-room, only running out to vomit once so she was quite proud of herself, and Daryl himself spent a lot of time down in the guest bathroom renovating. Any time they did spend together was eating dinner and watching TV. Every time a woman on the screen was pregnant or had a baby, his eyes would light up. It was very hard for her to just not blurt out that she was almost three months now.

Thankfully, she held her tongue. Until the morning of his birthday, that is. He'd called her last night to tell her he was going to sleep at his own place. He'd spent the day working on a project in the garage and was too tired to drive to her place. She was disappointed and worried as he hung up. She'd barely slept that night and woke up early to get started decorating the basement for the party.

She received a text message from him a little after eight that he was coming over to talk about something. The words made her stomach flip with nerves and nausea. When he arrived, he knocked instead of using his key to get in. She opened the door in just the booty shirts she'd worn to bed and one of his flannels with the sleeves rolled up. He looked nervous, which upset her stomach even more.

"Daryl, are you okay," she asked softly, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt. 

He seemed to hesitate, hands buried in his pockets as he stared at the ground. "I… I think I-"

"Oh my god, you're breaking up with me," she barely managed to squeak out before the tears gathered in her eyes.

Daryl’s head shot up, eyes wide and confused. "What? No! I ain't breakin up with ya." The man quickly hugged her close, arms wrapping around her securely and burying his face in her hair. "I promise that ain't why 'm here."

She calmed herself down, which was hard with how awry her emotions were, and leaned back some. She gripped the front of his shirt and sniffled. "Then… why didn't you come home last night?"

"I wanted t'think without you distractin me."

She wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or insult, but his next words made her heart melt. 

"Michonne… I really love ya. I… I can't see myself spending the rest of my life without ya. When I think of home, I think of you. When I think of my future, I see you with two or three lil babies-"

"I hope there's at least a year or two between them…" She couldn't help teasing him, chuckling when his cheeks flushed.

Daryl smiled, hands reaching up to cup her cheeks. "What'm sayin is… I wanna marry you some day… 'n have kids… maybe some day soon."

Michonne teared up again, but this time from happiness. "Well, you'd better make that day very soon, because I'm-"

"O. M. G. You're pregnant!?" A voice nearly squealed from their right, making both of them look over to see three women standing just off the porch, two of them with wide, excited gazes while the third seemed unimpressed and bored.

Michonne's jaw dropped, tears immediately stopping as she stared at the three women. "What-What are you doing here?"

"Well, a certain someone failed to notify her family that she moved places, lost her job, opened her own practice and got a… very fine… boyfriend. So, Mom hired a private investigator cause we were scared Mike had broken out of prison and killed you." The woman to the far left smiled and walked up the porch, eyes trailing Daryl's body. She held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Renee. Those two are my sisters Andrea and Jasmine. We're Michonne's sisters."

Daryl hesitated a moment before taking her hand and shaking it. "Daryl Dixon."

Michonne bit her lip nervously. She'd never told Daryl she had sisters. She'd cut off all contact with them after Andre had been killed, particularly Jasmine. "Why are you here?"

Renee blinked for a moment in shock. "We're worried about you! We haven't heard from you since the funeral!"

Michonne gave Jasmine a look. "For good reason."

"Now that's not fair!" Andrea trotted up the steps, stopping next to Renne, hands on her hips. "You shouldn't shut us out of your life just because Jasmine's a whore!"

"Hey!" Jasmine glared at them, hands clenched on either side of her.

"Well, it's true!" Andrea glared back. 

"Girls, please! We're not here to point fingers, we're here to check on our sister!" Renee glared at both of them before returning her attention to Michonne, who had grabbed Daryl's hand and was leading him into the house to escape her sisters. "Michie! Please! We've really missed you!"

"I haven't…" Jasmine huffed, arms now crossed over her chest.

Michonne sighed, tilting her head back. She could not deal with this today. She reopened the half-way closed door. "Fine, come in." She kept hold of Daryl's hand as she walked to the kitchen, her three sisters following along.

"Are you really pregnant?" Andrea asked once they'd all gathered around the island and Michonne made some coffee.

Michonne glanced at Daryl, who seemed just as eager to know the answer. She sighed again and turned. "I am. I was going to tell the father tonight when we had his birthday party." She glared at them. "So, thanks for that." She nodded in Daryl's direction.

Renee looked a bit ashamed but still smiled. "Sorry, Michie, but congrat-"

"Omg, you're having some redneck white trash's kid?" Jasmine groaned in disgust, rolling her eyes. "Mike's right. You really have turned into a wh-" Renee's hand met her cheek before she could finish her sentence. The youngest woman gasped, reaching up to cover her cheek. 

"We didn't bring you here to criticize our sister who's life was ruined because you're a spoiled bitch who had to have her way! We brought you with us so you could apologize and try to reconnect with her!" The oldest woman scolded. 

"It's not my fault she cou-"

"No! If you can't be a good, grateful, loving sister then you can leave and find your own way back home!" Renee turned away, arms crossed. "I'm happy for you, Michonne. Truly. Daryl seems like a good man."

Michonne eyed Jasmine as she scoffed and left, knocking over a vase on her way out. She smiled at Renee. "He is." She took Daryl's hand, putting it on her belly. "And he'll make an even better father."

Daryl's cheeks flushed, but he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm gonna try my damnedest.” His hand gently rubbed her belly, feeling how firm it was compared to how it’d felt just a few weeks ago. He couldn’t wait to see the first sonogram. He couldn’t wait to hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. He couldn’t wait to meet their baby. Michonne was so amazing, and he told her as much.

She giggled, blushing lightly. “All I did was forget to get my birth control shot, you did the rest.” Michonne teased, nudging him with her hip. She could practically hear her sisters rolling their eyes, but knew they were happy for her. “I’m sorry. I wanted to wait until later. I had a cake and everything. I have an appointment set up for the first sonogram. I was going to take you to it without telling you where we were going.”

“Michonne, baby, it’s okay.” Daryl whispered as he pressed his forehead into hers. “You could’ve told me while we were layin in bed tryin t’sleep ‘n I’d be just as happy. All that matters t’me is that yer carryin our baby. When I told ya I want ya in my life fer good, I meant it. I ain’t got a ring, yet, but I promise ya I’ll get one ‘n I’ll propose. I wanna do whatever it takes t’make ya happy.” 

“Then move in with me-” 

“We’re just gonna go explore, see what you’ve done with the new place,” Andrea said, taking her older sister’s arm and dragging her away. 

“It’s just so beautiful,” Renee sniffled as they walked down the hall. 

Michonne shook her head and looked back up at her boyfriend. “Move in with me. I want you here with me, all the time. We’ll turn the spare room into a nursery ‘n you can turn the garage into your own little workshop.”

Daryl smiled warmly. “I’d love nothin more… well… I’d love t’see our baby fer the first time, but movin in with you is a close third.”

Michonne laughed. “You’re missing a number there, Mr. Dixon. What comes second?”

“Seein you in a weddin dress,” the man whispered, pressing a light kiss to Michonne’s lips. 

The woman felt her heartbeat fast. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around her man’s neck. Sure, seeing her sisters for the first time in a couple of years was a bit shocking, and telling Daryl about the pregnancy didn’t go quite how she wanted, but she wouldn’t have it any other way if she was being honest with herself. Daryl wasn’t breaking up with her, and maybe having her sisters back in her life would be a good thing. 

Of course, she could do without the morning sickness, she thought as she pulled away from Daryl to throw up in her kitchen sink.


End file.
